


i love you too

by TheLanceShow



Series: Love hurts [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Apologies, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Love, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 08:32:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17200118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLanceShow/pseuds/TheLanceShow
Summary: There's signs, Shiro thinks, that Lance loves him despite his blatant refusal to say it back.Like this one.





	i love you too

**Author's Note:**

> I can't write IHM(ILY) for a while. I know where it's going already, but I have no motivation to write it.
> 
> SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO HAVE THIS!!

Lance is dancing in the kitchen, music blasting from the Boombox that sits propped in the corner of the living room. It's sort of beat up, painted baby blue with violet knobs and accents. It's fine, really, that Lance has the volume so high. At least, for Shiro, even though Lance woke him up.  
  
But, well, it's also 2:54am.  
  
Their neighbors probably won't be very happy, especially considering this isn't the first time this has occurred.  
  
"- _but careful, cherry, I'm the King of Pop!"_ Lance belts as he mixes something in a large bowl. " _Pop, pop, pop goes my weasel, now you look like Jackson Pollock's e-"_  
  
"Babe!" Shiro shouts with a laugh. Lance jumps violently, bowl nearly tipping over as he turns. He grins at Shiro, a little manic. "What are you doing?"  
  
" _Swallow when you know what digestion is!"_ he responds instead of an actual answer. He's bubbly in the way he gets when he's really excited. It's as if Friday never happened. "I've got something for you, baby!"  
  
Shiro chuckles and shakes his head, walking over to the boombox. He looks to Lance and raises an eyebrow as he poises a finger over the stop button. Lance nods an affirmative, and finally Shiro's eardrums get a break.  
  
Until--  
  
_"YEAH, FINGER YOU, FINGER YOU!"_  
  
"You can't scream that--that's not even the same song!" Shiro shrieks, doing an awkward half-jog over to Lance. He simply beams up at him, bumping Shiro with his hip. "This is the first time you've decided to _bake_ at buttfuck in the morning."  
  
"I got really excited for something," Lance says simply. He gets a twinkle in his eye. "The new meds I'm on have less side effects so I doubt you have to deal with batshit crazy Lance for a long while."  
  
"Oh, yeah? When did you even get a change with your meds?" Shiro asks, going behind him and wrapping his arms around Lance's taught waist. "Not like I minded all that much."  
  
"Everyone minds peeps with IED, babe," Lance says with a giggle, finally ceasing his aggressive stirring. "I think this one'll really work. It was the emergency session yesterday; he thought I should immediately stop the Topamax. I think we both needed the change."  
  
"You've never hit me," Shiro says softly, resting his chin on top of Lance's head. "You only yell and throw things. Never throw stuff at me, though. And I know you can't help it, Starlight."  
  
Lance hums. "I was thinkin' about it, and I already knew why previous partners left me. Anger outbursts, all that, must be pretty tiring. That's why I thought two days ago, _'this is the one, this fight is where Takashi falls out of love with me.'"_  
  
"Gotta try harder than that to get rid of me," Shiro says, ruffliing Lance's messy hair. He lets go of him when Lance begins to squirm. He rounds to his front, pressing a kiss to his nose. It's just to see his nose scrunch up and hear the small sound of surprise he makes. It's endearing, one of the reasons Shiro fell so hard.  
  
"Ugh, out here distracting me and shit."  
  
Shiro backs up and observes as Lance pours the batter into a bundt cake pan that already had other pieces of red cake in it, curving with the pan. He wonders what he has in store before he begins to speak.  
  
"I know I said it before, but I'm sorry for asking you why you were acting that way. I know _why_ , it's just--" Shiro runs a hand through his hair, "I really didn't _understand_ why."  
  
"If I accused you of being an alcoholic, wouldn't it offend you?" Lance asks gently, putting the cake into the oven and setting the timer. "If you only had an occasional drink, wouldn't it upset you if someone highly misjudged you?"  
  
"Didn't _you_ kind of--nevermind," Shiro backtracks when Lance throws a look over his shoulder. He can't help what he says when he's in that state.  
  
"You didn't like it, right? To you, it was more of a _'uh, no, asshole,'_ while to me, it was, _'fuck off you fucking cunt.'_ You feel? Like, a normal person would be miffed but I _explode_."  
  
"Hence the name?"  
  
"Hence the name. Now!" Lance claps his hands and faces Shiro with a blinding smile. "Let's go to sleep, and I'll have a surprise for you when you wake up. Yeah?"  
  
"Sure, hon," Shiro says, yawning.  
  
Lance grabs his hand and drags him back for the room before pulling him down on top of him. Despite the fact that Shiro has about thirty pounds on him, Lance sighs happily.  
  
"Goodnight," he says, rubbing small circles into Shiro's back.  
  
"'Night," he responds, and almost immediately falls asleep.  
  
  
When Shiro wakes up, Lance isn't in bed. He hums, stretching out similarly to a cat. The bed is cold where Lance should be. He's confused for a moment, considering Lance usually wakes up later than him. Then, he remembers the surprise.  
  
Shiro slowly sits up, blinking slowly before slipping his feet in the black lion slippers Lance insisted on buying him. They make his footsteps extra loud, but they're also incredibly comfortable.  
  
A pretty fair trade.  
  
Shaking himself from his tired thoughts, Shiro pushes himself from the bed and leaves the room. Lance has just placed a plate in front of Shiro's designated spot. When he looks up, he's beaming, crinkles appearing in the corner of his eyes and adorable dimples in his cheeks.  
  
"It's coffee cake!" Lance chirps. Shiro squints at him, sleep clouding his mind without extremely loud music. "What?"  
  
"...What?"  
  
Lance pouts at him, pulling out Shiro's chair. Shiro pops a squat, grunting and rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He doesn't know what time it is, but he knows it's too early.  
  
There's a large slice of coffee cake with fried eggs, hashbrowns, bacon, sausage, and fruit. Shiro raises his eyebrows and peers at Lance suspiciously.  
  
"Did you do something I wouldn't like."  
  
"Have I ever even been that person?" Lance asks with a scoff. There's a tick in his eye, though, and Shiro watches as Lance briefly winces and grabs over his chest. He walks stiffly over to the cabinet with his medicine. He quickly pops his newest pill dry. Then he closes it and leans against the counter. "Anyway. Enjoy your food."  
  
"Thanks, babe," Shiro says, a single corner of his mouth quirking up. Lance slowly grins back at him.  
  
"Of course."  
  
Shiro turns the cake on its side and pauses. The red cake was to...  
  
_'I ♡ U'_  
  
" _OH MY GOD!_ " Shiro chokes, head whipping towards Lance, who has squatted next to Shiro at some point in his shock. Lance cocks his head and looks at Shiro slyly. " _LANCE!"_  
  
"You can be loud when you want to," Lance comments with a chuckle. His eyes soften immensely so. "I do, you know." He laughs and bumps Shiro's bicep with his forehead,  resting it there. "And I--I figured this would be an easier lead in. I love you, Takashi Shirogane. Thanks for putting up with my bullshit for 3 years. Hopefully you can hold out for more."  
  
That's right--Shiro first told Lance he was in love with him a year ago. He feels tears well up in his eyes.  
  
"Holy fuck," he whispers. Lance pulls away just to give Shiro a long kiss, despite Shiro definitely having morning breath. He stands abruptly with a nervous chuckle. "I love you."  
  
When Lance turns to look at him, his expression is even softer than before. Which is fucking _wild!_  
  
"I love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment ♡


End file.
